User interfaces, such as touchscreens have become commonplace since the emergence of the electronic touch interface. Touchscreens have become familiar in retail settings, on point of sale systems, on smart phones, on Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) and on Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs). The popularity of smart phones, PDAs, and many types of information appliances is growing the demand for, and the acceptance of, touchscreens. Although the demand and acceptance of touchscreens is growing, touchscreens are still limited.